robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Corrupted Memories
Hello, welcome to Corrupted Memories, made by ADgee. This is my first creepypasta, so it may not be truly good or perfect, as well constructive criticism is advised. This is a work in progress First Corruption: The Mad Murderer I was a big fan of this game, even if I barely became the murderer. I enjoy these kind of games. One day, I thought I could get to play the old version, which appeared on the front page. Bad idea. I entered the game with all of my hype, strangely nobody was there. I thought all of them would be playing the newest one, but it was weird nobody had nostalgia to play this one. So I decided to explore the lobby. Soon enough, I got teleported into a map. But this one was different. It was called bl4nk. Everything was grey, but in different shades of grey. A bunch of blank NPCs appeared and stared at me. They were...faceless. An admin message suddenly popped up onscreen: T̷̹̤̠̼̋̇h̸̙̟̠̉̒͑̊e̴̺͕̿̋͗̂ ̵͓̣̹͊̑͘M̷̜͈̞͙̈ä̴̯̗͕͓̞͛ͅd̸̜̣̖̍̅̊̕ͅ ̷͎̪̹͐͜M̸̦͕͆̀̄u̵̙͖͇͇͑̌̓͝͠r̸̖̖̺̐̓̂͝͝d̵̪͈͗́͝e̴̠͈͇͈̭̓ŗ̵̛͚͓̺̘̀́͛̄͜e̴̝̭̬͓͊̆̊ṙ̸̞̺̙͎͊̊̔͑̚ ̴̨̗̂͂̆͝ͅí̸̛͔͊̏͐̎ͅs̵̪̘̀͆̐ ̸̧̧̲͚̞̘̀̏D̷̨̰̭̻̘̊̆̂̈́͘͜ę̶͈͈̼̗̽̒̽̈́͜͝ā̶̭̻̙̹̔́͌ͅD̸͓̃͆ I got scared by this. "Dead? I-it can't be!" My player got froze, and the game then crashed. This was very strange. Second Corruption: Work at a Pizza Place My second favorite. Sadly, it was another victim of that mysterious hack. I joined, hoping to play as a Cook. There were people this time, I was happy. I went to the Kitchen, but when I looked...I got socked. There seemed to be "blood" all over the walls. I thought it was just a simple prank. I was wrong, terribly wrong. ''After exploring around, I found skulls and bones on the tables, and...player heads. They had horror expressions. I quickly looked away, and found bloody pizzas everywhere. There was this message on the wall: "ZN01SHR" "Zeno is here? Who's Zeno?" I strangely asked. I felt I would meet "him" pretty soon, but I don't know when. Suddenly...the place got on fire. All exits got blocked, so I panicked. A trapdoor opened below my feet, and I fell to the void. The game closed itself. Things keep getting weirder and weirder, I thought this was the last one. But it wasn't. Third Corruption: Epic Minigames "N..noo..." I joined this game. People were also as well. But then. . . . . I saw '''him'. He had a domina hiding his face, and a cloak covering his body "(???) WhY hEllo tHERE? (Me) W-what?! W-who are you?! (???) I'm known for various names, but you can call me Zeno. ''' (Me) What?? So you are the one behind all of this? (Zeno) Indeed I am. (Me) But WHY?! (Zeno) None of your business. I am the grandmaster of this world, '''Blocky. And soon enough, everyone will see it. But before that, I will let you win this one. hAv3 fUn-·$2&¡¡" A minigame started. It was that one of the rolling balls. Most things went normal...until we were close to the end. One of the player fell to a lava pit (that wasn't originally there) and burnt to death. Another one exploded mysteriously. After various of them, there were only me and another one. Before this one reached the line, they got stabbed by a plentiful of spikes. I was shocked, but I went through them harmlessly. I won the race, but I didn't like it... My avatar started to "cough" and turn grey, and then it closed, not before an unsettling laugh played. Last Corruption?: The Normal Elevator "PLEASE STOP" I (unwillingly) appeared on this game. The normal elevator was closed, but the door leading to Gavin's was open wide. I, carefully, entered through it. The "dead" NPCs were skeletons, and there was some blood, just like in the second corruption. "Gavin" was looking at me angrily, and I saw Zeno reflected on his eyes. My avatar suddenly got an evil face, as I lost control of it. Gavin then changed his expression into a one of pure fear as my avatar went directly to him. I covered my eyes in fear. I opened them for a second....and Gavin was dead. "NONONONONONONO" appeared all over the chat. I was freaking out. And then...my avatar stabbed itself. Was it...over? The True Final Corruption: My Place? "WHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYwHY·%r423546%" Everything there was gone. The trees, the buildings, the water... Just a blank template. And how not, HIM. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY WORLD?! WHY DID YOU MADE ME KILL GAVIN?! I WANT ANSWERS" (Zeno?) W.whAt? (Me) DONT LIE. I KNOW YOU DID THIS (z3N0) hEy Ple4s-3 hE:_Lp, iT's a Tr4p (Me) Wait,wha.,.- (zen$%334:_o) hW·sw H·$%ER:! (Me) Whaaattt? (####) H###########P After that, he disconnected. This was weird. Then the plate started to fall apart. I panicked, and I cried. I constantly tried to find a way out, but nothing happened. Various devilish laughs played, overlapping and loudly. Before I fell, everything went to static. My PC rebooted. Was it really over? I hoped so,,,,but I knew it wasn't. My Roblox profile was changed to "BLANK", as well my avatar appeared with a red cross. I went to check Zeno on the userlist. He was there, somehow,... 'And he had my avatar. ' As well, I saw a code on hexadecimal as description: "4d 45 45 54 0a 43 4f 52 52 55 50 54 0a 4b 49 4c 4c" I didn't know what I meant, but it couldn't be something good... Category:Games Category:Marked for Review